Problem: $y=x^{10}$ $\dfrac{dy}{dx}=$
Solution: $y$ is of the form $x^n$ and therefore we can apply the power rule: $\dfrac{d}{dx}[x^n]=n\cdot x^{n-1}$ $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{dy}{dx}&=\dfrac{d}{dx}[x^{{10}}] \\\\ &={10}x^{{10}-1} \\\\ &=10x^9 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\dfrac{dy}{dx}=10x^9$